Efficiently driving and removing small fasteners, such as penny nails, by way of a hammer can be a challenging task. Positioning, holding, and driving small fasteners into a desired location can be particularly difficult. Moreover, removing unwanted or improperly driven small fasteners can be challenging as it can lead to the damage of wood trim, or other soft material. Known fastener holding tools assist in holding fasteners as one starts to drive them into a surface, but can be cumbersome to use and do not provide a way to remove previously driven fasteners with the same tool, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,923 and 4,631,985. Thus, to be able to drive and/or remove small fasteners, it has been required to carry various different tools, including (i) a hammer, (ii) a fastener holding tool, (iii) an extractor, and/or (iv) a nail set.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an all-in-one hammer device that can conveniently hold, drive, countersink, and/or remove small fasteners. Furthermore, there also exists a need for a tool that can position and hold one or more nails at the time of initial driving. Further still, there exists a need for such a tool that can extract previously driven fasteners while causing little or no damage to a surface.